My Strategy
by I'MobsessedWITHtooMANYthings
Summary: Eve finds out she's a demigid, along with ehr brother Dex, and they're the last one's left. Their father tells them them to win the games...can they? Read to find out!  This is not a crossover with PJO, I'm just using the idea of demigods  Title sucks sry


**A/N: So this involves demigods…but it is not a crossover with Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

I was extremely afraid of the games…well, that was until my sixteenth birthday. Before I start the story, I should tell you about myself. My name is Evangeline Garnold, but I prefer to be called Eve. My mom said that dad named our middle names after some Greek hero; of course I have no idea what Greek even means but mom used to tell us stories that our dad told her about something called Greek mythology of people from a place named Greece and New York. I don't even know how dad knew about this because mom says it happened before all of the districts. So my middle name is Annabeth named after a Greek hero that I don't even know about. I have a twin brother, six younger siblings, a mother and a father. My twin brother is practically my best friend, we are not the types who fight, actually our whole family is not the type that fights. My brother's name is Dexter but we all call me him Dex. His middle name is also after a Greek hero; mom says that it was "Annabeth's" partner named Perseus, or Percy for short. My younger siblings include three boys and three girls. Rose is the youngest she's only three years old, and then there's Zack (but we call him Zacky at his age) the youngest boy of age six. Soren follows him at age eight, Julie is ten, Dylan (who is a girl) is 12 and Jack is 13. They all look pretty much the same with black hair and dark eyes and olive skin. Our mom is Maria Garnold she also has black hair, but her eyes are somewhat hazel and her skin has a rosy look to it. Our dad is Steve Garnold; he looks like my six siblings. They all look beautiful or cute in a way…but when it comes to Dex and I, you have to admit it, we are dazzling. We have honey blonde hair, mine in waves down my back while his is shaggy and almost cover his eyes. Our eyes are a clear and bright blue that no one else has in District Twelve and our skin is practically perfect, we have a slight tan with a natural blush at our cheeks, mine redder than Dex's. To tell you the truth, I practically have no friends, neither does Dex, we are a team together. We bring food for our family, following Katniss (who is a fellow victor of District twelve) and her husband…yes I said husband, she got married to Gale but no children for her yet. Anyways Dex and I follow Katniss's and Gale's actions. We go out to the woods and almost always come back with food for our family and some for trading. We're both skilled at almost any weapon, bow and arrow, knife/dagger, spear and an occasional gun usually once a year, even though we don't get to use a gun often, we are naturally skilled at shooting it. Now, I'll explain my sixteenth birthday, that happened three days ago, also three days before the reaping. _Dex and I stayed home from school, well our mom told us to. Dad went to the mines while my siblings were at school. Mom managed to get a small birthday cake for each of us from the bakery. We were both about to blow the one melting wax candle on the cake when we were interrupted by a bright light. We all covered our eyes until the light subsided. Standing in front of us were fourteen adults. One of them, who I swear looked exactly like Dex but with shorter hair, came up to Dex and I and pulled us into a strong hug. I didn't know what to do, I've never met the man so I just stood there while he embraced Dex and I. He soon let go and stepped back into the line that the people made. A different guy came up, he had a beard and his hair looked like it was zapped by lightning._

"_Two demigods, left on this world!" He boomed._

"_What do you mean?" I asked._

"_Demigods, half human, half gods." He said._

"_Sir, we don't know what you're talking about." Dex told him and then it struck me._

"_Dex! The stories that mom told us, remember the demigods who were often heroes." I exclaimed._

"_Oh yeah! Okay, keep talking." Dex said._

"_You two are the only demigods left! Because of that, you have received power from each of us…"_

"_You're the fourteen Olympians!" Dex interrupted._

"_You're Zeus." I add._

"_You have stated correctly." He said. "Anyways, Apollo is your father, and as I was saying you have powers from each of us, you can control water, breath under water and speak to horses like all of Poseidon's children, you can control the weather and lightning like all of my children, you can control the dead like Hades children would be able to do, you are skilled with a bow and arrow thanks to Artemis and your dad, you can also hunt terrifically thanks to Artemis, you can use almost any weapon and kick someone's…er bottom thanks to Ares, you have many love and fashion skills thanks to Aphrodite, you care for your family thanks to Hera and Hestia, you can control grapes and make wine thanks to Dionysus, you can grow and care for plants thanks to Demeter, you have Athena's smarts and strategies, you are skilled at pulling pranks but thankfully Hermes did not give you any thieving skills, you are magnificent healers again thanks to your dad Apollo, and both of you are true blacksmiths and know how to create almost anything from what you have due to Hephaestus." Zeus finally finished. "Apollo, anything you might want to say?" Zeus asks our dad._

"_Maria…" He starts and I see greasy haired Hades wince. "I am sorry for leaving you, but as you can see…I had to. I think you are doing an amazing job at raising these fine demigods, but there's one request that we all have…we want your children to participate in this year's hunger games. There's no doubt that they will win and after the two mortals won together, there was no changing the rules, they can both come home safe and sound and we will all be watching over them and sponsoring them. Since they are brother and sister they will not be nagged about being in love as girlfriend and boyfriend, they will not be required to marry and have children with each other. They know they're survival skills and it's been at least sixteen years since your district had a winner. Also your drunk winner won't be their mentor." Apollo explains._

"_But…" My mom starts but I stop her._

"_Mom, we're demigods, powerful demigods, Dex and I can win this in one day, of course we won't to leave tension in the air but let us do this." That took me a lot of courage._

"_If Dex agrees." My mother sighs._

"_Um, okay." My brother shrugs. My dad pulls all three of us into a hug and then they all disappear._ So that was my sixteenth birthday. Now were at the reaping I'm standing with the sixteen year old girls, while Dex is standing with the sixteen year old boys. I see Dylan with the twelve year old girls and Jack with the thirteen year old boys. Effie Trinket stands on the stage.

"We will now pick District twelve's girl tribute!" She exclaims into the microphone. Her hand reaches into the glass ball with the girl's names. She grips a piece of paper and pulls it out. "Amanda Colt!" She exclaims and I see a twelve year old girl walking towards the stage frightened. A woman runs up to her crying but two peace keepers held her back. I start walking forward, my eyes meet with Dex's and we both nod.

"I volunteer!" I shout and walk off the stage. I pass the girl and hear a quick thank you from her, she runs toward her mother. I make eye contact with the women and her eyes show a sign of relief and gratefulness. I walk up to the stage.

"We have a volunteer! What is your name?" She asks me.

"Evangeline Garnold, but please call me Eve." I reply.

"Evangeline Garnold! Otherwise known as Eve!" Effie shouts and holds my hand up high, everyone claps. "Now for our boy tribute!" Effie shouts. She sticks her hand in the other glass ball and soon pulls it out with a piece of paper in her hand. "Jared Colt!" She reads, wow, that family has pretty bad luck. A boy looking the age of thirteen nervously makes his way to the stage but I see Dex walking up and shouting that he volunteers. The boy runs back towards his dad, who his standing next to his mom who is tightly hugging the girl named Amanda. Dex walks up on the stage and Effie asks him the same question has she asked me.

"Dexter Garnold, but you can call me Dex." He says. Effie holds up both of our arms.

"I proudly introduce to you District Twelve's two tributes for the 91 hunger games! Eve and Dexter Garnold! Our first ever siblings tributes!" She yells and then peacekeepers lead us to the justice building. I sit on a leathery couch waiting for my first visitor(s), who is no doubt half of my family. Mom, Rose, Jack, and Zacky come in with tear stained cheeks. The rules have changed and you get a full hour with your visitors, but since this is a full family we get thirty minutes with mom and three children and then thirty minutes with Steve and three children. That hour went by quickly, and I wasn't expecting any other guests, but two minutes after Steve, Soren, Julie and Dylan leave the room Lucas comes into view. Lucas is the cutest boy ever! I've had a crush on him ever since the first day of school. He had chestnut colored hair that is wept to the side, similar to Dex's hair, but shorter. He has emerald green eyes that shimmer in the sun and he doesn't have olive skin but his skin isn't tan like mine it's like a peach color…just perfect. He comes and sits next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper to him.

"Eve, you have no idea how much I…how much I like you." Lucas whispers to me.

"Y-you like me?" I stutter.

"Ever since the first day of school, you stuck out, you were the girl with the green dress and pink ribbons in your hair." He says. I started leaning in and he did the same our lips met and my dream of eleven years just came true. I was kissing Lucas Bell! I leaned forward and he leaned back making me fall on top of him. We were still kissing and I felt his hands leave my face and move to my waist. He undoes my jeans button and slowly slides them down while I help him by wriggling out of them. I do the same to him and he goes for my shirt. He pulls it off and again I do the same placing my hands on his bare chest. I'm in my bra and underwear now, and Lucas is in his boxers. I feel his warm hands slipping towards my back and he unclips my bra and throws it towards the floor. I slip his boxers off while he slips my underwear down. I think we might have fallen on the floor a couple of times, but we somehow always got back up onto the couch. I was breathing heavily and Lucas's chest was heaving up and down. In other words, I'm pretty sure that we were having sex. "Stop." Lucas says and I immediately stop.

"Anything wrong?" I ask him.

"No, but we have ten minutes left and we do not want to be walked in on when we're having sex."

"Good thinking." I reply and we both slip our clothes on. We set up the cushions that were thrown on the floor by Lucas and me, and then we both sit on the couch and just talk.

"So, are we you know dating now?" Lucas asks me.

"Do you want it to be like that?" I ask.

"Yes." He whispers.

"Well then…" I say and close the gap between our lips. When I pull back I notice that the door knob is turning.

"Please come back alive." Lucas whispers into my ear and is soon led out of the room by two peacekeepers. The next day Dex and I are on a train to the Capitol. Haymitch was dismissed from being a mentor and Katniss and Peeta took his place. Right now, we're eating our first professional meal and I'm stuffing myself full.

"You might want to slow down, I remember when Peeta and I ate our first Capitol meal, and we were puking nonstop afterwards." Katniss laughed. Just hearing the word puke made me nauseous and I set my fork down hesitantly. Katniss eyed me.

"I didn't mean for you to stop eating, I just don't think you want to spend the rest of the day in the bathroom, your head hovering over the toilet bowl." Katniss says somewhat gently. An avox comes and takes my plate away; I lean back in my chair. I just realize that everyone but Katniss and I have left the table. "You okay?" Katniss asks me.

"I think…I mean I already miss my mom and siblings." I say.

"What about your dad?" Katniss asks me.

"I recently found out that he technically isn't my dad." I reply.

"I'm so sorry." Katniss softens.

"It's alright. He's been with us since I can remember and anyways I saw my real dad four days ago…though it was for the first time, he had a good reason to leave." I explain. I rest my hands on my stomach, but it feels like my stomach is doing flips and somersaults inside of my body.

"You sure you're okay?" Katniss repeats her question.

"Maybe…I don't know." I mutter. A wave of nausea rolls over me and I immediately stand up and start walking to my room. My walking turns to a jogging, which then turns to a running and finally I burst into my room and run towards the bathroom. I locked the door and my head hovered over the toilet bowl,

**Katniss**

Eve ran off, so I followed her. Right now, I'm sitting on her bed, in her room hearing coughing…and crying from the bathroom. A person comes in, it's her brother Dex. "Oh, uh hey Katniss. I was wondering if both of you wanted to join Peeta and I to watch the other reapings." Dex says.

"We'll watch it later, Eve…is busy." I reply.

"Okay then, bye." He says and waves and I wave back. About thirty minutes later Eve finally comes out. Her head is in one of her hands while the other is gripping the side table near the bathroom door. Her face is pale and she looks tired. She walks towards me and lies down on the bed. I walk over towards her head/face. I sit down next to her and start stroking her hair letting my fingertips brush against her cheek.

"You okay?" I ask. She shakes her head but immediately stops and a pained look crosses her face. I continue stroking her hair like used to do to Prim. Soon Peeta's head pokes inside the room.

"Hey, we missed you at the TV room place." Peeta says, he still doesn't know what to call that room.

"Eve wasn't feeling too well, and this is worse than the food." I tell him and a look of worry crosses his face.

"How worse?" He asks.

"Well she was in the bathroom puking for at least thirty minutes, it hurts for her to just shake her head and I mean look at her!" I exclaim. He comes fully in the room and looks at her. She is sleeping now, but you can see by her expression that she is in some sort of pain. Peeta pulls up a chair near her feet and starts massaging them.

"This always helps Prim when she is in pain." He mutters. Before I go on, let me explain. Peeta was never angry or sad that I chose Gale…he actually found someone new, my sister. Even though there is a four year difference, they still love each other. They've been dating for over six years and she even got pregnant with his baby two months ago. We are all waiting for Peeta to propose.

"Peeta, if you're already speaking of Prim…when are you going to propose to her? She's pregnant with your baby, you never leave her side and you've guys been in love for…ever!" I exclaim.

"I was planning to do it after the games." Peeta replies.

"Well, don't forget." I say and our attention goes back to Eve. There's a knock on the door and I go see who it is. Effie is standing there.

"It's time for Dinner!" She shrills.

"Shhh. Eve's asleep. I don't think she'll be joining us tonight." I tell her.

"Why is she asleep?" Effie asks, her now baby blue curls jumping on her shoulders.

"She wasn't feeling well." I reply.

"Well, she better be feeling perfectly fine by the games." Effie says.

"Peeta and I will soon be there." I tell her and she leaves. "Come on, we need to get to dinner." I tell Peeta after I've closed the door.

"We can't just leave her." Peeta argues.

"I doubt she'll wake up and I'll check on her after dinner." I say.

"Fine." Peeta grumbles and heads out of the room. Before I leave I place my hand on her forehead, no fever.

"Where's Eve?" Dex asks us when we get to the dining room.

"She's…asleep." I reply not wanting to worry him. He nods his head and we continue eating

**Eve**

I wake up to my dad standing over me. My head is throbbing and my stomach is lurching. "What are you doing here?" I ask cautiously.

"I was gonna give you this later, but looks like you need it now." My dad says and hands me a backpack. "It has everything you need in it and the bag and everything inside of it turns invisible once you put it on. Oh yeah, it can hold everything and it always stays the same weight." He says. There's a lot of stuff in there. A bag of dried fruits, a bow and arrow, crackers, a gallon of water, a bag of cube objects, a thermos, a knife and dagger, a spear and even a gun. Theirs is much more including food, weapons, and survival needs…even night vision goggles.

"What are these?" I weakly ask holding up the thermos and bag of cube objects.

"In here is nectar, drink of the gods. Too much can disintegrate you, but the right amount can heal you. Pretty much the same with these, they're called ambrosia, food of the gods. A quarter of a square should be enough to heal your whole body and any pain." He explains and cuts off a piece for me. He hands it to me and I chew it, it tastes like the cookies that Zacky brings home after school, he's always been one of Peeta's favorite children of the district. I swallow it and immediately feel better.

"Feeling better?' My dad asks and I nod…it doesn't hurt. "Well go join your group and eat…just not too much." He says and I remember before.

"Don't remind me." I say and we both laugh.

"Cover your eyes or you will disintegrate." My dad says and I obey them. I sense a bright light and then it's gone, I take a peak and my dad is nowhere in sight. I get up with the backpack on my back…I'm not leaving it anywhere by itself, and head towards the dining room. I take my seat next to Katniss and she looks at me.

"Feeling better?" She asks smiling.

"Yeah." I reply and I see Katniss giving Peeta a look saying I-told-you-so. We eat slowly and head to bed. The next day, we are at the capitol. I take my belongings, including the magical backpack and take my first step off the train and into the Capitol. We are driven to the training center by a limo and immediately three people start working on me. I never caught their names; they were silent the whole time. They made sure that the only hair on my body was on top of my head. They prepared me for my stylist. Soon a male walks in the room. He looks somewhat older than Katniss and Peeta. Katniss walks into the room but her eyes dart to the stylist.

"Cina!" She exclaims and surprisingly runs and hugs him.

"Katniss!" The guy who I assume is Cina laughs.

"What are you doing here?" Katniss asks him.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm this fine lady's stylist!" Cina tells her. "Now what are you doing here?" He repeats the question

"Haymitch got dismissed; it's now up to Peeta and I." Apparently Cina knew that Katniss was meaning that they were the new mentors.

"Now who is this young lady?" He asks and walks over to me.

"I'm Eve Garnold." I say and stick my hand out for him to shake and he does.

"You are going to love him! He styles the most amazing outfits ever! He set Peeta and I on fire because you know district twelve is known for its coal mining." Katniss explains.

"Can't wait to see what you have for me!" I exclaim, I'm loving this guy already!


End file.
